La historia de un viajero
by elficmaster
Summary: La vida da aveces giros inesperados, Kelisidan, lo ah comprobado muchas veces en su vida. Esta es su historia. Esta historia esta basada, sobre mi O.C. casi no involucrara a los protagonistas de KFP.
1. un provenir

**Buenas a todos amigos de Fanfiction. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir asi que prosigamos con esto xD.**

**Capitulo 1: **Un provenir

Era una noche normal. El cielo se encontraba estrellado y la luna casi estaba llena. Se podian observar muy pocas nubes en el cielo. Por otra parte, en una humilde casa de un pequeño pueblo, un Lobo de pelaje gris se encontraba durmiendo. Tenia pesadillas.

(Dentro de el sueño)

Todo ardia, no era su aldea, no era un lugar que el reconociera. El caminaba, desconcertado por todo lo que estaba pasando. La poca gente que estaba alli con vida, se apartaban de el, con temor. Niños, mujeres, ancianos, muertos. La sangre se podia observar por todo el lugar. Se observo a si mismo. Tenia cubierto de sangre casi todo su cuerpo. Que era eso que le incomodaba al respirar?...un tapabocas. En su cintura tenia una espada envainada. Vestia con ropas oscuras. Que estaba pasando?.

Finalmente desperto, confundido. Unos rallos de sol traspasaban por la ventana iluminando la habitacion. El chico se sento en su cama. Se estiro. y se dispuso a vestir. Una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros. y unas botas del mismo color. Bajo y fue al baño. Se lavo la cara y se mojo un poco la cabeza. Se seco. y fue a desayunar con sus padres.

-Buenos dias hijo- Dijo un lobo de pelaje gris, un poco mas oscuro que el de el.

-Buenos dias Pa- Dijo el chico sentandose en la mesa. Mientras agarraba una galleta y tomaba de la tasa.

-Buenos dias hijo- Dijo una tigresa de pelaje blanco, de rallas oscuras. -Pero mira que despeinado estas- Dijo mientras lo peinaba con un cepillo

-Buenos dias ma, ya basta- Dijo pasandose las manos por la cabeza.

-Es que quiero que te veas bien- Dijo la madre

-Ma...- Dijo el joven

-Ya se que te gusta la chica de la otra calle- Dijo la madre sonriendo

-MAMA!- Dijo el joven - Ella no me gusta- Dijo cruzandose de brazos

-Si, si, como digas, ¿ya terminaste tu desayuno?- Pregunto la madre

-Aja- Dijo el en tono cansado

-Bueno, hijo ¿que aras hoy?- Le pregunto el padre

-No lo se, lo de todos los dias, ir por ahi- Dijo el aburrido

-Deberias conseguir amigos- Le dijo la madre

-Aja, gracias por el consejo, vere que hago con eso- Dijo el Chico saliendo de la casa

-ESTATE TEMPRANO EN CASA- Le grito la madre -Estos jovenes- Dijo volviendo a lo suyo

El chico pego un vistaso a toda la calle. Y comenso a caminar por ella, como hacia todos los dias.

-Hola- Dijo una voz femenina detras de el

-que?- Dijo el chico dandose la vuelta. No havia nadie. Se giro denuevo y habia una zorra, casi de su estatura. -waa- Dijo el alejandose un par de pasos

-Valla, no es lo que me esperaba- Dijo la zorra molesta

-No...no me malinterpretes- Dijo el rascandose la nuca

-Ja, no pasa nada- Dijo ella -Como te llamas? siempre caminas solo por aqui, y lo mas raro es que llevas ya algunos años viviendo en este pueblo- Dijo ella

-Kelisidian, y tu?- Dijo el sonriendo

-Adela, donde vas todos los dias?- Pregunto ella

-No se, por aqui, por alla- Dijo el -Porque quieres saber?, tu siempre estas con los demas chicos- Dijo el

-Bueno, mis amigos se tuvieron que ir unos dias de el pueblo, y estaba aburrida, te vi aqui y me dispuse a hablar contigo- Dijo Adela

-aaahh, conque solo soy un reemplaso- Dijo el comensando a caminar

-No- Dijo ella poniendose a la par de el -Ahora eres tu quien me malinterpreta- Dijo ella

-Jej, bueno- Dijo el sonriendo

-Entonces, me diras a donde vas todos los dias?- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Si lo quieres averiguar sigueme- Dije el sin parar de caminar.

Ambos caminaron hasta salir de el pueblo y llegar a un bosque cercano. El señalo unas piedras grandes, que eran bastante altas. Parecian un pequeño risco. -Aqui es donde vengo, me siento en la sima, y pienso- Dijo el

-Pensar en que?- Dijo ella

-No lo se, aveces solo me siento alla arriba sin hacer nada realmente- Dijo el

-ABURRIDO- Dijo ella -Agamoslo mas divertido, el primero en llegar escalando gana- Dijo riendo mientras comensaba a suvir.

-Que? no se vale tu empesaste antes- Dijo el comensando tambien a escalar.

Pasaron unos minutos. -uufff, vale...un poco mas y llege- Dijo el suviendo a la cima. Tan pronto suvio quedo acostado en el suelo. Una sombra le tapo la cara. -Molestas mi vista- Dijo el sonriendo

-Ya te cansaste, debilucho- Le dijo ella sonriendo

-Que?- Dijo el parandose

-Vale, aver si me atrpas- Dijo ella corriendo

(porque hago esto?) Penso el comensando a correr tras ella.

El la perseguia pero ella era rapida, y era agil. Se escurria entre ramas, entre rocas. Mientras que el debia saltarlas o rodearlas.

-Vamos que pasa, se canso el lobito?- Dijo ella riendo un par de metros mas adelante que kelisidan

-Aaagghh, uff, me estoy muriendo- Dijo el sin parar de correr. -Vale, eres rapida- Dijo el tirandose al suelo de espaldas. -Estoy muerto- Dijo respirando agitadamente.

-Parece que tanto misterio, solo ocultaban a un lobo, lento- Dijo ella

-Agh, por favor- Se quejo el

-Que- dijo ella acercandose

-Que te atrape- Dijo el sonriendo -Sabes? pense que los zorros erais mas astutos- Dijo el

-TRAMPOSO- Lo acuso ella

-Yo nunca dije que dejaba de jugar- Dijo el excusandose

-no? y que fue eso de, "estoy muerto"- Dijo ella con burla

-Un truco- Dijo el

-Si si- Dijo ella molesta mientras se daba la vuelta. y se retiraba caminando, pero iba tan distradica que se engancho el pie con una rama. cayendose.

-hay, mi pie- Se que jo ella mientras se agarraba el tobillo

-Estas bien?- Pregunto el acercandose a ella

-a ti que te parece?- Le pregunto ella con sarcasmo

-que te torciste el tobillo- Dijo el sonriendo -Vamos, yo te llevo hasta tu casa- Dijo el sonriendo, mientras pasaba su brazo por etras de sus rodillas. y el otro por debajo de sus hombros.

-que? NO, BAJAME- Exijio ella

-No puedes caminar asi- dijo el, ladeando la cabeza señalando el tobillo de ella.

-hmp-

-Me diras donde queda tu casa?- Dijo el sonriendo

-Tengo de otra?- Dijo ella

-Realmente, si, quedarte conmigo mientras golpeo puerta por puerta las casas de todo el pueblo- Dijo el

-Era sarcasmo- Dijo ella -Claro que te dire donde esta mi casa- Dijo seria

El chico la llevo al pueblo. Caminaron un par de minutos hasta que llegran a la casa de Adela.

-Puedes golpear la puerta- Dijo el. ella la golpeo. Un zorro bastante grande abrio la puerta.

-emmmm, esto... usted es el padre de Adela?- Pregunto Kelisidan algo timido

-AJA- Dijo el zorro saliendo a la calle -Que le paso a mi hija?- Dijo el zorro serio

-Bueno, vera...- Dijo el chico

-Si?- dijo el zorro acercandose mas

-Me cai Papa- Dijo ella -Me torci el tobillo y el me trajo hasta aqui- Dijo ella seria.

-Hmm, bien, ven aqui- Dijo el padre cargandola

-Nos vemos- Dijo ella despidiendose

-Adios- Dijo el sonriendo

la puerta se cerro delante de el. Se quedo observandola por unos segundos con esa misma sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y decidio volver a su casa.

-Ya volvi- Dijo el alegre.

-Y dime hijo, ah pasado algo?- Dijo la madre sonriendo

-No, porque?- Dijo el confundido

-Porque estaba comprando unas verduras cuando te vi cargando a la chica que te gusta- Dijo ella empujandolo con el hombro

-MAMA! QUE NO ME GUSTA, apenas hoy si se su nombre- Dijo el

-Conosco a tu padre hijo, y tu eres igual a el- Dijo la madre

-porque me pasa esto a mi?- Dijo el llevandose una mano a la cara.

-Tu padre tampoco admitia ante nadie, que estaba enamorado de mi- Decia la madre

-Ma, por favor- Dijo Kelisidian molesto

-Y tu vas por el mismisimo camino- Dijo la madre

-MAMA, yo no tendre novia, no me enamorare- Dijo el decidido

-Hijo, tienes 16 años, te enamoraras, si nos es hoy, mañana, y si no, pasado- Dijo la madre -y haras lo mismo que tu padre- Dijo sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Como tu digas- Dijo el molesto

-y..como se llama?- Pregunto ella

-Adela, pero para que quieres saber?- Pregunto el

-A mi hijo le gusta adela- Comenso a cantar

-MAMA, POR FAVOR- dijo el levantando sus brazos quejandose

-esta bien, esta bien, yale paro- Dijo ella -Que quieres comer?- Pregunto

-Lo que cocines- Dijo el molesto

-Porque no cocinas tu?- Dijo ella

-Porque no se cocinar- Dijo el como si fuera algo obvio

-Porque no sabes cocinar?- Pregunto ella

-Porque estas tu para cocinar- Dijo el -y cuando estes solo?- Pregunto la madre

-No se- Dijo el encojiendose de hombros

-aaa, pero no estaras solo- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Como?- Dijo el confundido

-Porque tendra novia...adivina su nombre- Dijo ella

-NUNCA- Dijo el -Por lo que veo, las mujeres, son muy complicadas- Dijo el quejandose. !PLAS! La madre le pego con el cucharon.

-No digas eso, tonto- Dijo ella dandole la espalda

-Eso solo lo confirma- Dijo el retirandose de la cocina

Suvio a su habitacion y se puso a observar por la ventana. Hasta que vio que alguien colocaba un cartel. Curioso, salio a la calle. Era un anuncio, de el egercito. Estaban tomando reclutas. El vio la oportunidad, de ser alguien en ese cartel. Haci que anoto su nombre en la lista de candidatos, para las pruebas que tendrian lugar dentro de 2 meses. Volvio dentro.

-ma, que te parece el egercito?- Dijo el sentandose en la mesa

-Demaciada violencia, por?- Dijo ella

-Me acabo de anotar para las pruebas de dentro de 2 meses- Dijo el

-QUE?- Dijo ella girandose, quedando de frente a el -Porque isiste eso?- Le pregunto

-No se, solo quiero ser alguien, proteger a mi gente- Dijo el

-Pero, seguro que es lo que quieres?- Pregunto ella

-Si- Dijo el decidido

-Bueno, espero que sepas lo que haces-Dijo la madre sonriendo

El dia transcurrio tranquilo. El padre de Kelisidian, ya habia llegado de su trabajo. La noche caia sobre el pueblo y su gente. Kelisidan se encontraba en su habitacion, (como esperas superar esas pruebas si no eres para nada bueno en el esfuerzo fisico?) Pensaba el mientras observaba la el exterior por su ventana.

-A CENAR- Grito la madre. El bajo.

Cuando llego a la cocina, su madre y su padre estaban riendo.

-De que rien?- Pregunto el sentandose

-Hijo- Dijo el padre -Quien es tu novia?-Pregunto

Kelisidian se sonrojo un poco -QUE NO ME GUSTA- Dijo el levantando los brazos

-Pero nadie te ah dicho eso, ni de quien estabamos hablando- Dijo el padre

-No, no lo haras, no me enredaras en tus palabras, no esta vez, nop- Dijo el comensando a comer

La cena continuo tranquila. El le deseo las buenas noches a sus padres y se retiro a su habitacion.

Se puso su pijama. y se acosto.

-Ya se me ocurrira algo- Dijo quedando dormido

**Bueno hasta aqui, no olviden dejar reviews. Que me ayudan mucho a seguir. P.D: tuve que resetear mi pc, ahora tendre que volver a comensar desde 0 el siguiente capitulo de: "el viaje"** **pero bueno.**


	2. Que comienze el entrenamiento

**Bueno aqui yo nuevamente xD. No olviden dejar sus reviews, ahora vamos a lo nuestro ;)**

Capitulo 2: Que comienze el entrenamiento

El sol se azomaba por el horizonte, haciendo que sus rallos entraran por la ventana de la habitacion de Kelisidian. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los rallos de el mismo llegaran a la cara de el chico, haciendo que despierte. El se sento, se sobo los ojos. Se vistio y bajo. Fue al baño, se lavo la cara. Se mojo un poco la cabeza y fue a desayunar.

-Buenos dias hijo- Dijo el padre

-Buenos dias Pa- Le respondio Kelisidan

-Cuando comensaras a entrenar para las pruebas?- Le pregunto el padre

-No lo se, creo que hoy lo hare- Dijo el en tono aburrido

-Porque te anotas en eso, si a ti no te gusta nada esforzarte- Le pregunto el padre riendo un poco

-No se, esque esto de entrenar, es demaciado aburrido. Porque simplemente no toman a aquellos que quieran entrar y listo?-Decia Kelisidan mientras desayunaba

-Porque si no, no durarian 5 minutos peleando- Dijo el padre -Bueno, que haras hoy?- Le pregunto el padre

-Lo de todos los dias- Dijo el chico -ADIOS MA- Grito saliendo de la casa.

Como todos los dias, pego un vistaso a toda la calle, y se puso a caminar por ella.

-Hola- Dijo Adela saliendo de la nada

-Como haces eso?- Pregunto el chico curioso

-No se- Dijo ella

-Como puedes caminar, tu tobillo esta bien?- Le pregunto el chico

-Sip, no era una torcedura despues de todo, solo fue un golpe- Dijo ella

-Eso es bueno- Dijo el sonriendo

-Otravez iras hata el bosque?- Le pregunto ella

-Sip, necesito entrenar, tengo una prueba dentro de 2 meses- Dijo el chico en tono aburrido

-Pero si ni siquiera logras alcanzarme?- Dijo ella burlona

-JA JA, muy graciosa- Dijo el sonriendo

-QUE NO?- Dijo ella sonriendo -Vamos, una carrera, el primero en llegar al bosque gana- Dijo ella comensando a correr

-Pero siempre comienzas antes- Dijo el corriendo detras de ella.

Ambos corrian por las calles de el pueblo. Adela esquivaba a las personas con facilidad con agiles movimientos, mientras que Kelisidan, buscaba algunos huecos para poder pasar, Incluso aveces chocaba con algunas personas.

Adela salio de el pueblo, y giro su cabeza sobre su hombro. Vio a Kelisidan quien salia de entre toda la moltityus, tropezandose. Pero se reincorporo y continuo.

Corrian ahora, por una pequeña pradera, que era el tramo final hasta el bosque. Kelisidan aprovecho aqui a correr a cuatro patas. Adela hiso lo mismo. Pero las patas de Kelisidan eran, mas largas. Esto provoco que acortara su distancia, pero era tarde. Ya habian llegado al bosque. Adela havia ganado.

-Necesitas afinar tus reflejos- Dijo Adela burlona mientras giraba alrededor de Kelisidan.

-afff, ni me lo digas- Dijo este de hombros caidos mientras caminaba con la respiracion agitada.

-Que, ya te cansaste?- Dijo ella -Vamos, aver si llegas antes que yo a la cima- Le dijo mientras comensaba a escalar

-QUE? aaghh, vamos- Dijo el mientras comensaba a escalar cansadamente -Siempre somiensas antes, eso es trampa- Dijo el

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que el llego a la cima. y quedo rendido en el suelo.

-aff, como...lo haces- Dijo el con la respiracion entre cortada

-No lo se, solo lo hago- Dijo ella -Vamos, aque no me atrapas- Dijo ella comensando a correr

-Otra vez- Dijo el mientras se paraba y comensaba a correr tras ella.

A el le parecia una maldita broma, como podia correr mas rapido que el. y cuando pareciera que la iba a atrapar giraba en seco y cambiaba de direccion, tan rapido que el siempre se estampaba contra algo. Ella saltaba entra algunas ramas caidas, pasaba entre las rocas. El sin emcamcio, debia rodear los obstaculos. en en caso de las rocas escalarlas, haciendo que se desgastara mas rapido.

En tan solo unos minutos ya estaba agotado completamente.

-Ya..ya no puedo mas- Dijo el apoyandose en un arbol con la respiracion agitada

-WAW, 3 minutos, nuevo record personal- Dijo ella con burla

-Que, como lo haces? es decir, pasar entre esas piedra, ramas- Dijo el

-Solo debes tener reflejos y saber actuar a tiempo- Dijo ella tomando una roca. Se la lanzo y le pego en el brazo -Ves? un arbol tendria mejores reflejos que tu- Dijo ella riendo

-A, si, como no- Dijo el

-Vale, DENUEVO- Dijo ella comensando a correr

-Por favor- Dijo el comensando a correr tras ella.

El resultado era siempre el mismo. El no la podia alcanzar, ella hacia giros bruscos, y el iba tan rapido que no alcanzaba a reaccionar. Ella, podia meterse entre los agujeros, que formaban ramas y rocas. Mientras que el buscaba la forma de rodearlos. Estuvieron asi, elresto del dia hasta que fue hora de regresar al pueblo.

-Creo que ya es hora de volver- Dijo el cansado mientras se apoyaba en un arbol

-Porque? ya te rindes?- Le dijo ella con burla

-No, enserio- Dijo el

-Vale, volvamos pues- Dijo ella mientras se suvia a la espalda de Kelisidian anredando sus brazos en su cuello.

-mm.. me...me...me ahorcas- Dijo este asfixiado

El se inclino un poco y tomo las piernas de Adela. -Ahora puedes soltar tu agarre de mi cuello- Dijo el molesto

-Huy, se enojo el lobito- Dijo ella en tono de burla

-AJA, porque te tengo que llevar?- Dijo el molesto

-Por que, estoy cansada y no se me apetece caminar hasta mi casa- Dijo sonriendo

-Ah, y no tuviste otra mejor idea que suvirte a mi espalda ¿no?- Dijo el sarcastico

-Exacto- Dijo ella

-Que graciosa- Dijo el chico comensando a caminar.

Estuvieron un par de minuton en llegar a la casa de Adela.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo el cansado.

-Porfin, pense que demorariamos un año- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Pues, no eres tan liviana como pareces- Dijo el

-aaaaaahh, que insinuas- Dijo ella seria

-Yo? nada- Dijo el sonriendo

-AJA- Dijo ella seria, se rio un poco y se despidio. -Hasta mañana- Dijo entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta

-hasta mañana- Dijo el sonriendo, mientras observaba la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa.

-como estuvo tu dia?- Le pregunto la madre

-ñaaa, no me quejo- Dijo el chico

-Porque sera?- Dijo la madre sonriendo

-MAMA- Dijo el chico

-si, si, lo se- Dijo riendo un poco. -Tu padre llegara pronto, ve a bañarte- Le dijo la madre

-seee- Dijo Kelisidan, llendo al baño.

Pasaron las horas, el padre ya habia llegado y Kelisidan se encontraba en su habitacion.

-A CENAR- Le grito la madre. El chico bajo y se sento en la mesa.

-Hola hijo, como estuvo tu dia?- Le pregunto el padre

-Podemos parar de una vez?- Dijo Kelisidan molesto

-Pero solo te pregunte como ah estado tu dia- Dijo el padre sonriendo

-Si, como no, os conosco- Dijo el chico señalandolos con la cuchara.

Los padre rieron un poco y la cena continuo tranquila. El chico se despidio de sus padre y se retiro a dormir. Se puso su pijama y se acosto. Cerro sus hojos y quedo dormido.

La noche paso fugaz y silenciosamente, para darle espacio a un nuevo y siempre bienvenido dia. Los rayos, como era ya costumbre se adentraron en el cuarto de el chico. Solo fue cuestios de minutos en que irrumpieran su sueño, posandose en su cara. Este abrio los ojos, pero los cerro inmediatamente, cuando vio la luz derepente. Se sento en su cama, se sobo los ojos. Dio un bosteso, se vistio. Bajo al baño, se lavo la cara y mojo la cabeza, y fue a desayunar. El desayuno trancurrio completamente tranquilo, manteniendo la misma charla de todos los dias. El mismo saludo, la misma pregunta, la misma despedida, la misma mirada a toda la calle.

El chico comenso a caminar, hasat que llego a la cruzada, donde siempre se encontraba con Adela. El se paro, espero unos segundo... nada. Se volteo, observo en todas direcciones. No la veia. El comenso a caminar en otra direccion, que no era hacia el bosque. Hasta que llego a la casa de Adela. Se paro frente a la puerta, y penso muy bien. Porque lo hacia? esa pregunta paso fugazmente en su cabeza. Pero la descarto rapidamente y sin pensar en nada mas, simplemente golpeo la puerta.

Una zorra mas alta que el abrio.

-Si?- Dijo ella

-emmm, me llamo Kelisidian, soy amigo de su hija- Dijo el chico un poco timido

-A, si, ella, esta enferma hoy, parece que tiene gripe, debe quedarse en cama- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Ah, hay algo que pueda hacer?- Dijo el

-Pues, no se, ella esta muy aburrida, quieres pasar a saludarla personalmente?- Dijo la madre señalando el interior de la casa

-No quisiera molestar- Dijo el chico

-que? nah, no es ninguna molestia chico- Dijo la madre de Adela

El chico avanso un par de pasos y entro a la casa. -Con permiso- Dijo al entrar.

-Pasa, pasa- Dijo la mujer sonriendo. -Ella esta arriba, no quiere hablar con nosotros, esta molesta porque no le permitimos salir- Dijo ella

-Y cree que quiera hablar conmigo, digo, si no quiere hablar con ustedes, por que querria ella hablar conmigo?- Dijo el chico

-Pues no se, eres su amigo ¿no? eso sera suficiente- Dijo la madre sonriendo -Es la segunda puerta suviendo las escaleras- Dijo la madre

El chico suvio las escaleras lentamente. hasta que llego a la puerta de Adela. El golpeo.

-Ya dije que no quiere hablar con ustedes- Se escucho a Adela desde dentro

-Y con migo?- Pregunto el chico desde fuera

-Que haces aqui?- Le pregunto, su tono se escuchaba...¿feliz?

-Pues, no te encontre y vine a buscarte- Dijo el chico sonriendo, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Vas a entrar, o te gusta demaciado el pasillo?- Le dijo con burla. El chico rio un poco y entro. -Aaaahh, conque ahora, te diviertes conmigo, no que yo, solo te molestaba- Dijo sonriendo

-Yo, no se, pero si alguien va y me saluda 2 dias seguido, y al tercero no aparece, yo pienso que a esa persona le paso algo- Dijo el chico sonriendo

El chico tomo una silla y se cento a un lado de la cama.

-Como estas?- Le pregunto sonriendo

-Como te parece, enferma- Dijo ella

-Te vendria bien tomar una sopa caliente- Dijo el chico sonriendo -Deberias hablar con tu madre- Continuo

-Desde cuando te procupas por mi?- Dijo Adela con burla

-que? No, yo me procupo por la gente, es todo-Dijo el chico -Si no quieres hablar con tu madre, yo le dire- Dijo saliendo de la habitacion.

El chico bajo las escaleras, para hablar con la madre de Adela.

-mmm, señora?- Dijo el chico

-Si?- Dijo ella

-Dise Adela, si le puede servir un tason de sopa caliente- Dijo el chico sonriendo

-Claro- Dijo la Madre llendo a la cocina y volviendo con una bandeja, y en ella un tason con sopa. -llevaselo, quieres?- Dijo la madre de Adela

-Por supuesto- Dijo el chico tomando la bandeja con ambas manos. Suvio las escaleras lentamente y entro en la habitacion de Adela. Se cento a su lado, toma una cuchara de sopa y se la extendio a la boca de Adela, quien solo se encontraba cruzada de Brazos.

-Nop- Dijo ella

-Vamos...abre la boca- Dijo el sonriendo

*suspiro -aaaahh- Dijo ella abriendo la boca, el le dio la sopa.

El chico comenso a reir.

-Ahora que es tan gracioso?- Dijo ella molesta, sonrojada, por suerte su pelaje rogizo lo supo desimular.

-Que ahora, soy yo quien te molesta a ti- Dijo Kelisidian.

El dia transcurrio rapidamente. Hasta que llego la hora de que el chico debia retirarse.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme- Dijo el chico parandose

-ya? que hora es- Dijo Adela

Ambos rieron un poco. -Volvere mañana- Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras salia de la habitacion y cerraba la puerta

-Hasta mañana- Dijo Adela observando la puerta de su habitacion.

El chico bajo las escaleras. y se encontro con la madre de Adela.

-Adios, señora- Dijo el chico

-Ya te vas?- Dijo la madre de Adela sonriendo -Bueno, espero verte por aqui mañana, seria bastante molesto tener que soportar a Adela, otra vez de mal humor- Dijo la madre riendo un poco

-Claro, adios- Dijo el chico saliendo de la casa

-Adios- Dijo ella.

El chico camino hasta su casa. Su madre se encontraba barriendo. Esta vez no hiso preguntas, parece que no sabia nada. Las horas pasaron. El padre llego. El resto de las horas transcurrieron normal y tranquilamente. El chico se despidio de sus padres y se fue a dormir. Se puso su pijama. y quedo profundamente dormido.

**Bueno, hasta aqui. Espero les haya gustado. No olviden dejarme sus reviews puesto que me ayudan bastante. P.D: eh echo un foro, para hacer juegos de roll. No les puedo dejar el link, pero les dire como encontrarlo. vallan a Furoms-General-apliquen los filtros, español,roleplay/rpg. sera el primero que les salga xD. "juegos de Roll xD" espero veros por alli**


End file.
